<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bang Bang by KateLaurant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824597">Bang Bang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant'>KateLaurant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hinted Character Death, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BANG BANG. My baby shot me down.<br/>（大约是蕾西十三岁时的事。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glen Baskerville | Levi Baskerville &amp; Lacie Baskerville, Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville &amp; Lacie Baskerville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bang Bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一场噩梦后，蕾西跑出大宅，结果杀了个人。</p><p>他们找到她时那男人已经死了，血和肠子流了一地，蕾西百般无聊地坐在旁边，手脚鲜红。她在兄长的视线下把手藏到背后，瘪着嘴偏过脸去，像明知会被斥责却还是用树枝戳死了青蛙的孩子。</p><p>随行的几人三言两语问清了大致经过，不是什么意料之外的故事：他尾随她走进小巷，用下流的吆喝和恫吓叫住女孩，想去抓她的手和头发。她让他滚开，但他只哈哈大笑，于是笑声很快就变成了惨叫。</p><p>奥兹华尔德皱着眉，在妹妹与七零八落的尸体间来回打量，最后一语不发，解下斗篷替她围上。</p><p>他们回去，女仆烧了几桶热水，把蕾西擦洗得干干净净，椅子上摆着叠好的洋装。她们烤干她的长发，一直梳到柔顺发亮，剔掉指甲缝里的血垢，才将她重新丢回走廊上。接下来的整个下午蕾西都待在格连的书房。她大声地念书，在纸上乱涂乱画，翻出压在抽屉底层的物件。终于格连问，你为什么不去烦奥兹华尔德呢，亲爱的？她理直气壮地回复说，因为可怜的哥哥今天的烦心事已经够多。</p><p>晚饭有炖牛肉，酱汁很浓，可以放在面包上吃。蕾西没有餐后甜点，因为格连声称他以为她今晚不会回来，提前吃掉了她的那份点心。她冲他丢餐巾，用刀叉把盘子敲得叮当响，直到奥兹华尔德决定平息这场战争，切出一大半蛋糕分给蕾西。</p><p>蕾西吻了吻哥哥的脸颊，在台阶下互相道晚安。之后格连带着一大杯热巧克力，爬上塔楼打扰她。她让他把杯子留下，人走掉，对此格连只是低头喝了一大口，然后笑得咧出牙齿。</p><p>“感觉怎么样？”他问她，明显意有所指。</p><p>蕾西愣了愣，她是个聪明孩子，很快就明白了他问的是什么。“乱七八糟的，到处都是血，而且比想象的更简单，就是转个念头的事。”</p><p>“因为你有锁链，而对方只是个普通人。”格连将微烫的杯子递过去，“这是不是你第一次杀人？”她摇摇头，格连等着她再多讲几句——比如何时发生、事件详情——但女孩只发出专心致志的啜饮声，两只白脚丫从睡裙的花边下露出来，一摇一晃。等杯底只余下浅浅一层后，她才又开口：</p><p>“如果是我哥哥，是不是不需要锁链也能杀了他？”</p><p>“奥兹华尔德？我想是的，他剑术进步很快，我想很快宅邸里除了我就没人能打过他了。”</p><p>她皱起鼻子，扮了个鬼脸，显然是为他的自满而牙酸。但下一刻，蕾西的表情变得严肃，并且异常遥远，这副神情即便是挂在她的面孔上也显得过于早熟。她的眼睛在黑暗中像两块烧红的碳，散发出一种燠热的光亮，然后她清晰、平静地询问：“我死的时候也会是那样吗？”</p><p>格连几乎是笑了。</p><p>“不。”他和蔼地回答，“奥兹华尔德不会用剑杀死你。黑翼的锁链会直接把你拖入阿比斯的底层，很干净，不会有血溅得到处都是，连尸体都没有——你要是感兴趣，下次审判人类的契约者时，我可以让别人带你去旁观。”</p><p>她显得兴致缺缺，反倒是聚精会神地思索着其它什么问题。最终蕾西咕哝着“和我想的不太一样”，和先前不同，这会儿她看上去幼小且困惑。没过一会儿，她重新板起脸，恶狠狠地勒令格连马上离开。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，蕾西试图表现得“守规矩一些”，于是无所事事地度过了整个早晨。几个小时后，她的双脚拖着她游荡到训练场，奥兹华尔德果然还在那儿，正对着剑靶练习步法。他看见妹妹后，冲她的方向颔首致意，又将注意力重新转回手脚上。蕾西坐在旁边，适时地喝彩几声，没过一会儿她渐渐感到无聊，开始躺在草地上滚来滚去。</p><p>奥兹华尔德只好结束了训练。一个无事可做的蕾西很容易变成一个心情暴躁的蕾西，而心情暴躁的蕾西又很容易异想天开。</p><p>“陪我走走。”蕾西勒令道。</p><p>他们挽着手臂在林地里走了一阵。奥兹华尔德一如既往的沉默不语，蕾西则步履轻快，一边断断续续地哼着些不成调的小曲。等两人走到溪流边上，这是他们以往散步时经常来的地方，蕾西总喜欢挑战自己站在那几块凸起的石面上——她冷不防地抛出一个问题。</p><p>“你有用剑或是锁链杀过人吗，哥哥？”她语气随意地问道，仿佛在问中午的菜单。</p><p>“还没有。”奥兹华尔德顿了顿后回答，放慢了脚步，“不过或许快了。”</p><p>“那么是我抢先了。”</p><p>“我不明白这有什么好比的。”他指出，“而且……我想你应该也记得，大概是五年前，我们被一伙人贩子追赶——”</p><p>“——……我们甩掉了他们中的大部分，但有一个紧追不舍。”她接上他的回忆，“是的，我记得。我们藏到一个木仓的二楼，用落在地上的一柄锈刀子割断了绳网，里面的木桶滚出来砸死了他。那是我们两个第一次杀人。”</p><p>“我们当时没有其它选择。”奥兹华尔德说，“我只希望你没事。”</p><p>蕾西点了点头。她仔细端详着兄长的侧脸，直到后者忍不住转过头来，一派茫然地蹙着眉毛，用眼神无声地询问“你想说什么？”。那表情实在很有趣，她不禁笑出声。</p><p>“其实有一次我差点就被杀了。”她说，感到臂弯间的那条臂膀骤然绷紧，“不要紧张，哥哥，我现在还好好的呢……有时候我都不确定那到底是真实发生过的事，还是我幻想出来的，是真的很久、很久以前。”</p><p>“我希望是你做梦想出来的。”奥兹华尔德嘟囔。</p><p>“我偶尔会梦到那件事。”她承认，这显然不会令对方宽慰多少，“我只记得很冷，地上积雪很厚，那个人——好像是个年轻男人？我记不清，那时候我们都很小，还不太会辨认年龄——穿着一身黑色，拿着黑色的剑。我想他本来打算砍死我，结果又放下了剑。”</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“然后你就找过来，告诉我不要乱跑——我们就这么走了，我还和那人挥了挥手。”</p><p>奥兹华尔德叹了口气。“是你想出来的。”他斩钉截铁地说，“我完全不记得有这么回事——除了你总是不肯待在原地等我。话说回来，我每次这么提醒你，就是为了避免这类事发生。”</p><p>“但我还好好地在这儿呢。”她戏谑道，“对了，那个黑衣服的人还有点像你。”</p><p>这句话令奥兹华尔德猛地停下了脚步。</p><p>“请不要说这种话。”他说，语气近乎痛苦。蕾西不再言语，伸手小心翼翼地抚弄他的肩膀和鬓发，像在碰一只受伤的猎犬。待奥兹华尔德平静下来后，他将这一切当作了妹妹坏心眼的恶作剧，他们重新聊起些不痛不痒的话题，譬如用过午餐后的安排。</p><p> </p><p>直到夜里，白日纷扰的念头重新困住她。</p><p>时不时地，她会梦见那件事。她不再确定那究竟是切实的事实，抑或是自混淆的记忆中诞生的、一个孩童的光怪陆离的幻想。她从不觉得害怕，然而它的确折磨着她。</p><p>年幼的她抬起头，想去看清即将杀死自己的男人的脸——他在她的眼里变得更高大、肩背更宽阔，影子近乎罩住她。<em>她看见她兄长的脸。</em>不是那个会牵着她的手、和她说不要走丢的哥哥，可她能看见他，那张面容依旧熟悉，却又全然陌生——年长，不仅仅是年长，他显得<em>老</em>，非常苍老，一种被堆积的岁月压垮了的年迈。</p><p>似乎是她兄长的男人透过一副年轻人的躯壳望着她，而她站在那儿，忽然了悟那柄剑永远都不会挥下。</p><p>女孩坐在床沿，吹熄了蜡烛。高塔的窗外能看见星星，她只希望自己以后再不要做这个梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>